


The Damnation of a Revelation

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Luke Amidala - Freeform, Luke was raised by the Naberries, M/M, Musician Luke, Pre-Slash, Tarkin and Vader are friends, The Anidala is in the past, kind of, or more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: The recent news that Lukka Kraytling, up-and-coming musician , is actually Luke Amidala the son of beloved Padmé Amidala is going to turn a few heads.Including that of the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy: Darth Vader.





	The Damnation of a Revelation

“Have you seen today’s headlines?” 

Lord Vader did not look up from the battle plans he was currently studying. He wasn’t sure as to why Tarkin had come all the way to his ship currently in orbit above Coruscant but it wasn’t until he felt the spike of lust in Tarkin that he looked up. 

His attention had been caught. 

“No, what is it?”

The elder gentleman handed over the data pad in his hand, the screen opened to a handful of different major news networks. Each with a variation of the same title sentence. 

“Up-and-coming band ‘Red Dawn Revival’ member Lukka Kraytling has had his real name revealed. He is Luke Amidala, the son of deceased Senator and Queen Padmé Amidala.” 

The dark Lord felt himself freeze. Under the headline was a picture. The first time he had ever seen his son. There was no one else that she had ever been with save one Anakin Skywalker. Not to mention, he appeared to be the right age. 

He looked just like Anakin did, at that age too. 

17\. It had been 17 years since the formation of the Empire, since his beloved wife had died. 

Vader had been told it had been by his hand. That he killed Padmé Amidala. 

Apparently, as Luke was proof of it, that wasn’t true. 

The masked face looked back at Tarkin, an unfamiliar look on his face. 

Tarkin was one of the very few people alive who knew who Vader was, before. 

Tarkin, the Emperor, and possibly the Naberries. 

Had they known? Did they keep Luke from him all this time? Vader was inclined to believe otherwise. The Naberries seemed to like Anakin well enough, and they never would have kept Padmé’s child from him. 

It was clear, Obi-wan had lied to them. He’d likely had taken her from Mustafar where she’d given birth to the boy. All the while Vader in too much pain to feel his wife dying. 

“What are you going to do? “ 

Vader dropped the holopad onto his desk. Getting up, Vader turned to look out to the stars. Tarkin followed him so they were standing side by side. 

“I will take him. Force knows what he believes about me and I need to ensure the Rebellion doesn’t learn who his true father is. Then he will be in more danger.” 

Tarkin nodded, his arms folded behind his back. 

“Do you think he is Force sensitive?” 

Vader closed his eyes, reaching out through the Force. If he dug deep, searching through the emptiness of space to what remained of Padmé in the galaxy. His angel. 

It took a few moments, searching through endless darkness until he felt an immense brightness. 

There he was. His son. His Luke- no he is her Luke. Not to mention, there was no doubt of his power. It was breathtaking, if the respirator didn’t regulate his breathing. 

It was so innocent, so pure. 

So very ripe for the Emperor’s vile touch. 

“He cannot get his hands on Luke.” 

Tarkin glanced over at his long-time companion, confusion marring his features for a mere moment. 

“The Emperor.”

“Yes.”

“Then he won’t.” Tarkin’s tone left no room for argument. The boy, Luke, would soon be within their grasp. 

In what fashion, neither man was quite comfortable admitting yet. 

-

“Luke, I need you to come home now.”

Luke was, confused, to be honest. 

“Just because they found out my real name? I mean, it kind of ruins the whole punker image but it’s nothing serious.”   
“No, please Luke- you don’t understand the danger you’re in. An old friend will meet you at the Hangar, his name is Ben. You need to trust him, alright?” 

Luke nodded, his grandmother sounded terrified. His grandfather didn’t seem much better. 

“What danger?”

She shook her head, “I can’t speak of it here. Please, Luke. Will you do what we’ve asked?” 

“Okay,” Luke brushed back his bangs that had fallen over half of his face. “I’ll be home as soon as possible. And I’ll go with that Ben- person.”

His adoptive guardians, his grandparents, looked relieved at his promise. Wishing Luke safe travels, his grandfather’s form had begun to fade when his grandmother spoke again. 

“May the force be with you, Luke.” Then her form vanished, the connection between their calls dead. 

The musician really didn’t know what to make of that. The saying sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it. What was the Force?

Before Luke could think on it any further, one of his bandmates called out to him. 

“Luke, there’s some guy here for you!”

The band had several members that all lived together, it was easier. Plus, Luke liked being around so many people, it reminded him of home. 

 

“Coming!” Grabbing his bag, the one he’d been packing while speaking to his grandparents, Luke headed to the front of the house. 

Waiting in the doorway with Micha was an older man that Luke knew he’d never seen before. Despite this, Luke find somehow connected to him. 

His brown robes hung over tan clothes. It all looked very old and very thin. As if he’d been wearing the same thing for a decade. 

Hanging off his belt were two silver cylinder shapes. One of them, Luke felt a pull towards. As if he’d finally found something he’d lost for years.   
Which again, was impossible. 

For a split second, Luke thought they were lightsabers. But that was impossible, right? The last time he’d seen one was with Fulcrum, and this guy didn’t look like one of the dark-siders she had warned him about. 

That would mean he’s a jedi, right? 

The old man gave him a kindly smile. 

“Hello, Luke. You Grandmother should have informed you I was coming?”

Oh, so this was Ben. 

“Yeah, but she said I was meeting you at the Hanger?”

Luke readjusted his bag on his shoulder, there was definitely something wrong happening. He couldn’t explain it, it was the same kinds of feelings he had before. 

Right before something terrible happened. 

Like when his Grandmother had fallen while Luke and his Grandfather had left for the weekend. She would have been stuck alone for days since his aunt was off planet too. But not one hour into the trip, Luke had begged his Grandfather to go back. 

If they hadn’t, the Doctors told his Grandfather, she would have died. 

He didn’t like the feeling, and it was making him nervous about following this Ben guy. 

‘Grandma said he was safe,’ Luke reminded himself. She would never lie to him. 

“Yes, but since I was able to track down your address I decided to come anyway.” 

Micha looked between them, obvious confusion on his face. 

“I’m gonna be gone a few days, but I’ll be back in time for our next recording.” 

Micha nodded, his black hair a mess as always. He and Luke hadn’t always gotten along on how outspoken they should be about the Empire but it was clear he was about as uncomfortable about this as Luke was. 

“Comm us when you get home. See you later, kid.” 

-  
The short drive from Luke’s home was followed by a quick walk to the Hanger. Once they got there, it seemed like an entire legion of fucking Stormtroopers were waiting. 

Luke had been arrested a handful of times, usually on charges of intent to commit treason or causing riots. 

He was in a band that was exceptionally outspoken about their opinions on the Empire. Luke, when he was younger, had wanted to go into Politics. To actually fight for people’s rights but his grandparents had expressly forbid it. 

So, instead, he found himself drawn to music of all things. Picking a stage name had actually been suggested by his aunt. 

He’d assumed it was to ensure Padme, his mother’s legacy from being dismantled by having a punk-rocker son. Maybe he’d been wrong. 

Mentally, Luke, tried to recall if he and his band had down anything exceptionally naughty lately that would cause this number of troopers. 

No, they’d been fairly good lately. Except that business on Cato Nomodeia which doesn’t, doesn’t count. 

“Amidala, step away from the illegal Jedi.” A captain, presumably, ordered. 

A jedi? Well, that just confirmed it didn’t it? This guy was a jedi and those were undoubtedly lightsabers. 

He hadn’t seen one in years since Fulcrum left but he knew damn well what they were. 

Wait, why in the name of the stars were his Grandparents sending him with a jedi? Sure, they and Pooja never believed that the Jedi had been planning a hostile take over but Luke had to admit he was surprised they were sending him with what was essentially a walking talking crime. 

Luke smiled a bit to himself. This was, in a really dumb stupid way, kind of awesome. 

“Luke, I presume you know how to use this?” Ben asked, holding out the saber he felt connected to. 

Of course he did, Fulcrum had drummed swordplay into his blonde little head since he could walk. Well, that and lots of self-defense. 

And shielding. 

Stars above, he felt like an idiot. 

Fulcrum, the Togruta who knew so much about the Jedi Arts? Of course, she was a Jedi. 

Did that mean he was a Jedi? 

Taking the saber, the young man felt a rush of adrenaline and pleasure when he released the blade. It’s bright light blue color, almost white, giving him a euphoric feeling. 

When Fulcrum had taught him, they’d used anything from sticks to vibroblades to really anything but lightsabers. He’d only used them sparingly. 

That euphoric feeling died immediately the moment he felt that wave of cold darkness wash over him. 

He’d felt it once before. During a dream that had become something quite different from a normal wet dream. 

Luke gasped, desperately trying to breathe through the ice stabbing into his mind. 

His shields were good, though. He’d been reinforcing them for years. 

He waved Ben off when the elder man asked if he was alright. 

“What is that?” 

“A monster.” 

The legion of troopers parted, allowing for a dark figure to walk through the sea of white. 

It was Vader, Vader of all fucking people. Darth Vader, the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy, also the defacto of heir of the Empire. 

Luke glanced at Ben, readjusting the saber in his hands. Sure, he hated the Empire just as much as anyone else but was he suicidal? 

Thankfully for the young Jedi, that choice of whether or not to fight was decided for him. Through the Force, Vader reached out and pulled the young man to him. Catching Luke by his throat, using just enough pressure to be uncomfortable Vader held Luke about a foot off the ground. 

“You are Luke Amidala, son of Padmé Amidala?” 

“Let him go, Darth!” Vader’s piercing gaze looked past him at Ben. The hate surrounding Vader’s very being intensified greatly. Luke felt like he was going to gag. It was so powerful, so disgusting. 

The dark lord brushed his other hand over Luke’s forehead, the touch oddly soft considering who Vader was. 

A soft voice, one that had somehow gotten through his shields when he wasn’t paying attention whispered a command. 

‘Sleep, my son.’ 

The last thing Luke knew was having enough will power to look back up at Vader, the question of “Father?” ringing through his brain until he fell into the cool embrace of sleep. 

-

“Let him go.” Obi-wan repeated, his words echoing the same he’d spoken nearly two decades earlier. 

Gently laying Luke down into the arms of a waiting aid, Vader looked back at Obi-wan. 

“You stole him once, never again old man.” 

The Dark Lord took a step forward, hand on his saber ready to finish the dual that had begun so long ago.   
However, Obi-wan took a step back. Looking back at his son before stepping off the platform. His troopers stepped forward, as if about to run a giant search party for the jedi. 

“Fan out and find him.” Vader ordered. He had no doubt Obi-wan would return to try and capture Luke again. Possibly with more Jedi. “Put the planet on lockdown, no one leaves and no one comes in. Find him.”

Picking up his son again, Vader forced himself not to look at Luke. He knew if he did, it would show a level of weakness. Not to mention, he knew being able to finally look at the face of his son- the real physical form , would be distracting to say the very least. 

He would take Luke to Wil himself, then go out and find Obi-wan himself. 

Once Luke was safe and Obi-wan was killed, he could spend as much as they wanted looking at the face of his beloved frustratingly perfect son. 

Vader was well aware of how many years they’d missed together. Not another. 

-

“I don’t know what’s come over me, the anger and the apathy are blinding me with hate ‘til I can’t see.  
Is it any wonder when you can’t afford yourself that you find yourself in rags worried about your mental health? So, baby give me a kiss for luck before I burn this city down. There’s a lot of things I can’t keep pushing down. This match goes down to everyone who has been pushed around so kiss me now.   
Before I burn this city do-oownnn.”

He’d been so scared before their first big gig. It was for an underground concert. Technically, it was probably illegal considering the amount of spice and alcohol being passed around. That first night, the band had just been Luke, Micha, Jinn, Lina, and Ri. Now they had a few more people to do editing and business type shit. 

That first night, just the five of them before they had gone on stage had hugged one another in a group huddle. Their heads all pressed together, their breath in sync. 

“We’re going to do great, okay?” Luke murmured, the defacto leader despite being the youngest one there. He’d only been 15, then.   
15, about to play at an illegal show, with songs about destroying government property, freedom of speech and essentially nothing a good citizen would do. 

He’d been so afraid of being arrested that night. 

But after going on stage, and feeling that comradery with his bandmates and the audience- that sort of melding of souls that they all wanted freedom returned to the galaxy. 

After that night, and every night since when he got arrested that was the feeling he brought back to his mindset. 

That was the feeling he meditated on, and helped bring his bandmates-essentially his family- to keep from losing their minds. 

It was that kept Luke strong. 

He didn’t know yet how much he would need that strength soon. 

-

“He’s beautiful.” An unfamiliar voice murmured. A hand was brushing through his hair, unfamiliar but pleasant.   
The repeating sound of a respirator was there too but he didn’t speak. 

“He looks like you did.” 

“He looks like her,” the man with the respirator said, quickly almost biting. 

The other man, the one closer who was brushing his hair, murmured something else. Something like, 

“You must see something I don’t, then.” 

The respirator cycle continued. Luke couldn’t explain why but he felt hesitation. Not from him or the older man but the one with the respirator. Before he could figure out why, the calming lull of sleep pulled him back under. 

-

The next time Luke woke up, he was still on that cloud of a bed. While that was great, what wasn’t great was realizing that someone had fucking touched him while he’d been unconscious. Pushing back the soft silk blankets, Luke found his black clothes gone. His ripped shirt, with the sleeves he’d cut off himself with a vibroblade , was gone. His leggings, which he’d decorated himself with red paint , hiding pictures of the starbird in the designs, were gone.   
A hand over his ears felt that his earrings were gone. His rings were gone too. His hand immediately went to his neck, heaving a sigh when he found his necklace was still there. 

Thank the stars, for that. 

It had been the only thing he had of his mother’s. 

Gently touching the skin around his eyes, Luke found his makeup was also off. 

Okay, why would anyone go to such lengths? 

Or touch him to that degree when he was asleep. It was just weird. 

“What the kriffing hell?” 

In place of his clothes Luke was wearing a pair of soft dove-grey sleeping pants and a sleeveless black shirt. 

They were nice, and super soft but why was he wearing it? 

The last thing he could recall was leaving his house in lower Courscant with that old guy, Ben and then? Had he met Vader? No, that was insane. 

Then again, all of this was insane, so maybe. 

On one side of the bed was a white wooden table, its legs stretched out in an elegant kind of way. Resting atop it was the lightsaber, the one Vader had taken from him. 

The white room he was in was simple, with the dark blue blankets the only real color in the room.   
On one side of the room was a full length ceiling to floor window that showed a view of spectacular gardens. He couldn’t help but think that it looked Naboo. 

He almost felt like he was home. 

“Ah you’re awake,”

On the other side of the room, the door opened revealed an elder man. At this point, Luke had gotten up to look out the window.   
The elder man oozed power and dominance. Based on his uniform, Luke guessed he was someone important. It took him a moment to place the man. It was Wilhuff Tarkin. Fulcrum hadn’t liked him much. 

Based on the arrogance he was displaying, Luke could see why.

“I wasn’t aware being arrested allowed for kidnapping and stripping.” 

“Well, you’re not a normal case, are you, my dear? But I do apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable. “ 

Luke’s reaction to that was visceral. He stepped back so his back was against the window. Effectively cornering him, like an idiot. 

Fulcrum would kill him for this. 

Well if Tarkin didn’t do it first. 

Being an abnormal case wasn’t good. So far, he’d been able to live in relative anonymity. Sure, people on Naboo usually knew who he was but on Coruscant? Within the Empire? No one knew him but if these obviously important figures within the fucking military had gone to the lengths to take him? 

Force only knows what they had planned. Especially if the rumors of his Father’s identity were true. Did they want him because of his rather unique abilities? 

The man approached him, eyeing him with such a way that Luke felt like a piece of meat in front of a hungry wookie. 

The man was less than a foot away from him, now. He was a little taller than Luke, giving Luke the impression that this man was in charge. 

It made Luke want to punch his smug smile off his face. 

He brushed his hand over Luke’s cheek, sliding down to cup his chin to point it up at him. Luke growled, his rage giving him a level of focus. 

He hated people like this. People who took their power and lorded it over others, to take advantage of people too weak to fight back.

Well, Fulcrum made sure he wouldn’t be weak. 

“Do not touch me.” 

Tarkin’s hand dropped, appearing to be truly apologetic. 

“I apologize, my dear. You look so much like your Father, it is rather unsettling.”

Taking a few steps away from Tarkin, just for his own peace of mind, Luke asked who his father was. 

Of course, there was the chance that Tarkin would lie but on the off chance he would tell the truth Luke would listen. 

Fulcrum only ever admitted to knowing his Father, but wouldn’t say anything more. As soon as he came to Corscuant he heard the rumors about the relationship between Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. 

Anakin Skywalker was the master of Ahsoka Tano, a Togruta who left the Jedi before the end of the Clone Wars. Calling Fulcrum anything else , except maybe Master was a little weird. 

Outside of just rumor, there was nothing concrete on Anakin Skywalker except that he died during the attempted coup by the Jedi on the Senate. 

All information about the Jedi was incredibly hard to find, only through word of mouth. 

“I don’t know anything about him. I don’t know his name, either.” He was only pretty sure his name was Anakin Skywalker. Luke’s grandparents claimed to never know who Padme had been with. That up until her death she had spent her entire life fighting for democracy, they hadn’t even known she was pregnant. 

Not until she died and a nursery was discovered in her home on Varykino, and, obviously, Luke was born.   
“His name was Anakin Skywalker, of course he does by a different name now. I thought you knew, considering your stage name of Kraytling.” 

Luke was about half way through explaining how he was fairly certain it was Anakin who was his Father when it hit him. 

“Wait, what do you mean he goes by a different name now? Are you telling me he’s alive?!” 

He’d never known his mother, only her family. They had loved him, and he loved them endlessly but his father had always played a mysterious role in his heart and mind. 

An empty hole that Luke felt tugged to fill, that he could never understand. 

It would make sense, then, for those feelings if he were alive. They could be proof of a Force-bond!

Luke immediately was in front of Tarkin, asking a ton of questions. He couldn’t feel any lies in what Tarkin was saying. 

“Please- is he here?” 

The young musician couldn’t even feel embarrassment to practically begging this man for answers. His blonde hair dropped over the left side of his face from his quickness. 

Gently, the elder man brushed Luke’s hair back behind his ear. 

“He is,” Tarkin confirmed “As soon as he ensures your safety, he’ll be here.” 

Who was he ensuring Luke’s safety from? Lord Vader? The blonde could practically feel his heart beating out of his chest. He didn’t know what to say- hell or what to think!

His father was alive! And coming here! 

Luke glanced back at Tarkin, he couldn’t help but smile at the older man. 

Maybe he was wrong? Maybe he’d misunderstood? If his Father was in the Empire, maybe it wasn’t so bad? 

The young Jedi looked toward the door he sensed about to open. He would just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Fishy who helped me clean up this pos. You're the best and I love you<3 
> 
> Also the song Luke sings is "Kiss for Luck" by the Scarred. Go listen to it on Youtube. Justin Scarred is bae <3


End file.
